Family Ties
by Dani2
Summary: (kinda AU but not really) Harry’s got family. In fact he has one known relative. His father’s sister. She tells him of her childhood and he gets to know his parents. Oliver Wood did not graduate. I’m making him a 7th yr. The rest of them are 5th yea
1. Meeting My Aunt

Family ties Summary- (kinda AU but not really) Harry's got family. In fact he has one known relative. His father's sister. She tells him of her childhood and he gets to know his parents. Oliver Wood did not graduate. I'm making him a 7th yr. The rest of them are 5th years. Yea crazy but it will get dramatic! AN- This will move fast because I don't want to draw out what is what so  
ill explain but this chapter will go by quickly. So no real depth.  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, Review!  
  
Chapter 1- Meeting My Aunt  
  
Harry sat in Dumbledores study. Staring straight ahead. He was in a daze he just found out he had someone. An aunt. She had been frozen, he didn't know  
what happened except it had to do with Voldermort. Dumbledore would not  
explain. All he said was for Harry not to mention anything and to come  
after dinner to a room behind a picture of a knight. That the teachers  
would be there and then he would learn what happened.  
Ron and Hermoine were worried but he told them he was fine. He couldn't eat. He could barely talk. The last time he felt this excited is when he  
learned of Sirius. He watched the teachers and wondered if any knew. Dumbledore hadn't said  
whether or not they knew.  
When the clock rang Harry was the first one out.  
Now he stood at the painting as the knight impatiently tapped his foot.  
"Sir Pottier. Are you going to enter or not?" it questioned.  
Harry gulped and nodded as it opened.  
The teachers sat around.  
Snape looked up at Harry and raised a brow.  
McGonagall looked to Dumbledore who smiled.  
"Harry, sit by me."  
Harry walked over and sat next to Dumbledore as the door straight ahead  
opened. Harry heard gasps and whispers throughout the room and jumped when Snape  
jumped up and his chair toppled over.  
Then Harry's eyes went wide She walked in, looking only 17. Her black hair stumbled down in waves wear  
it was tied into a braid that extended a little past her shoulders.  
She looked up as she entered the room. Her green eyes locked onto Harry's and he knew it was her. He had her eyes.  
She stopped and glanced at Snape who looked like he had seen a ghost.  
"A..A..Acacia." He muttered with surprise and love in his voice.  
In fact Harry never heard Snape talk like that.  
"Hello Severus." She replied before once again turning to Harry.  
Tears glistened in her eyes. "Harry..Oh Merlin..He looks just like James." She choked out as he watched  
tears slip down.  
That was the last thing he saw, after that everything went black 


	2. Learning the Story

Family ties Summary- (kinda AU but not really) Harry's got family. In fact he has one known relative. His father's sister. She tells him of her childhood and he gets to know his parents. Oliver Wood did not graduate. I'm making him a 7th yr. The rest of them are 5th years. Yea crazy but it will get dramatic!  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, Review!  
  
Chapter 2 Learning the story.  
  
"Harry, Hun, wake up" he opened his eyes to see his aunt. His aunt! That's  
right.  
He sat up quickly.  
She smiled "We meet after so many years Harry." She hugged him and he  
looked around. He was in a room. Not his but a room, He assumed hers. "I'm sorry not to be rude or anything but could you maybe explain exactly  
who you are, I mean like how.Why didn't I know about you?"  
She nodded a little. "Ill start from the beginning. Your father was one grade ahead of me. One  
grade ahead of him was Tom Riddle. You know who that is."  
He nodded " When I came to school I was put into Gryffindor. James was here as well as Sirius and Remus (not sure if that's right). Tom was in Slytherin. With  
Severus." She smiled "James was very protective of me. What shocked the school most was I was  
the only Gryffindor that could hang out with the Slytherin and not be  
hurt." She laughed.  
" Maybe it was because my boyfriend. I was in love with.." She was  
hesitant.  
"I almost married Tom Riddle"  
Harry almost jumped up  
"Let me explain Harry"  
He sat down and gulped letting the fury slip away.  
"Well. Not to sound vain but. James loved me because I was his sister. Sirius loved me for James but he did love me. Tom loved me I know he did  
before he. and Severus." She laughed at Harry's face. "Severus loved me because maybe it was I was the only one who showed him  
any attention"  
She sighed inwardly  
"I was loved. Harry you don't know but Tom was a great man.. he was. In  
fact he even once tried to be nice to James for me.I guess it was his  
destiny to hate him because that day ended with him and James in the hospital. See Tom proposed to me James 7th year. So he didn't go here any  
more. Of course I accepted and we were engaged."  
Tears had filled up her eyes " I was so in love I couldn't see what he was becoming. James warned me. Even Lily tried but I shrugged them off. We were engaged for four years. I kept stalling I knew deep down I couldn't he had turned so cold. By that  
time you were born, Gawd your parents loved you so."  
She gulped "That day.That day.." She started crying. "Harry I can't..Would you like to  
see it yourself? I can let you see but I can't explain"  
He nodded quickly.  
"Please I want to know."  
She nodded and placed her hand against his forehead  
The scene played before him  
Acacia walked into the house smiling as Harry sat on the floor. Lily  
smiled.  
"Katie. There you are darling. Watch Harry for a moment my dinner is  
burning" She ran into the kitchen.  
Acacia laughed "oh Lily..Hi Harry" She picked him up with ease. "How is my baby?" She spoke to him with love. "Oh lets go see Jamesy." She  
turned to see James there smiling.  
"Katie don't drop my son." He took Harry from her. She leaned back against a wall. "I wouldn't leave my god son" She smiled James looked at her. "You know Sirius is Harry's god father.I mean ya know  
if things don't work out with Tom."  
She cringed. "He doesn't call himself that anymore James." James frowned "For Merlin's sake Acacia! Don't you see how evil he is? You  
know he's been killing wizards. Why do you stay with him!"? He started  
yelling. Lily walked in her face soft. "James calm down." She took Harry from him.  
"Katie darling. Its just we worry so."  
"I know Lily its just.." She stopped abruptly and her eyes grew wide.  
James looked out the window. He saw a hooded figure walking towards the  
house.  
Acacia looked out as well.  
"Voldermort" James said.  
Acacia grew fearful. "Lily take Harry upstairs. James stay inside"  
James opened his mouth  
"Do as I say!" Acacia yelled and walked outside and towards the figure.  
"Tom I-"  
"Do not speak that nasty name!" The figure hissed.  
"Why are you here?" She looked at him strangely  
He smiled thru the clock and she instinctively backed up. "To show you what you need most is me. I will not have others in your life.  
Plus your fool brother is against me. I shall give him one more chance. Then I will kill his son" His voice sounded of rotting and decay. His last statement made something in Acacia snap and she lunged at him. "Touch Harry and Ill kill you!" she outreached her hands to strangle him but he caught  
her easily.  
"James!" she screamed Voldermort struck her. "You will die for him!? Then do it" He pushed her  
away and pointed his wand at her as James ran out.  
"James save Harry!" She screamed as she was hit by a deep red light.  
James took off back inside.  
Voldermort looked at her in pain. "I may be evil Katie.but my heart is still for you. You will not die. I will freeze you and when they can heal you they will. Dumbledore and his little followers. But the Potters wont be here and you will come to me!" He muttered a spell and she stopped moving.  
She stared at the house her right hand outreached for it, as if she was willing herself to help. Her mouth stuck in an "o" that how she was frozen. Only she was alive and she could see everything. She tried to scream but couldn't as Voldermort swished past her and headed into the house. She saw James and him fight. Saw James fall to the floor lifeless. She couldn't do  
anything. She watched as for some reason she could see Lily and Harry as Voldermort opened the door. As Lily begged for Harry's Life. When he struck down Lily,  
Still Acacia could not do anything. When he walked to the crib and leaned over. When the curse was mentioned and the light filled the house. Acacia screamed. Her scream could be heard for miles. A tear went down her cheek and froze. That's when she went into  
a deep sleep for there was nothing left for her. That was how  
Dumbledore found her and how she stayed for 15 years.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Professor Snape!

Family ties Summary- (kinda AU but not really) Harry's got family. In fact he has one known relative. His father's sister. She tells him of her childhood and he gets to know his parents. Oliver Wood did not graduate. I'm making him a 7th yr. The rest of them are 5th years. Yea crazy but it will get dramatic!  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, Review!  
  
Chapter 3 Professor Snape!  
Acacia watched Harry as he yelled and came back to reality.  
She took his hand. "Harry are you okay?" He nodded and pulled his hand away. "Youll be attending Hogwarts again huh?  
The time frame you should be older but your not.Im not stupid what  
happened?" She nodded. "After about ten years the spell changed causing me to go back  
to 17 ..i was 22. But now im back here. He knew what would happen. Knew  
because I hated school id be forced to live it again."  
"What hell."  
"Watch your mouth."  
Harry smiled  
"Guess im ahead of you a year huh Harry." She ruffled his hair. "My  
nephew." Before he knew what was happening she was hugging him. To his surprise he hugged back. Then he left and went to his room. He told Ron and Hermoine  
and by the morning everyone in school knew.  
Acacia walked in the great hall the next day and whispers were heard. Yes she was very beautiful and no one doubted that when she first went here that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was in love with her. Her skin was white and her hair black as the night. Her eyes of olives and when she took her seat next to Harry and looked up at Snape He was just staring at her. She smiled  
a little and he looked away. "Well well. Potter may not be as incompetent as it seems. Hello my name is  
Draco Malfoy" He smiled brightly at Acacia who went cold.  
"Hello."  
Snape raised a brow watching this.  
Dumbledore silently laughed to himself. "A women of your.Reputation" He sneered at Harry "We of Slytherin want you  
to know you are welcome at our table anytime" With that he walked away  
Hermoine almost spit out her pumpkin Juice. "Was that Malfoy?"  
Ron nodded with his mouth hanging open. Acacia smiled. Ron and Hermoine defiantly would eventually if not already  
like eachother.  
"So kids" She smiled "What do we have next?"  
"Potions with Slytherin" Ron gulped. "Snape."  
"Severus?" She smiled.  
They arrived early for potions and Harry sat with Acacia in from while Ron and Hermoine sat behind them. Then the rest of the kids came in. When it was time to start Snape walked in giving death glares to everyone.  
"Anyone tell me when was Cherryroot. First introduced?"  
Hermoine raised her hand and Snape called on Pansy.  
"449 AD"  
"Very good. 20 points to Slytherin"  
Acacia glared and raiosed her hand.  
"Yes Ac.Ms Potter" He said with difficulty She smiled a little but frowned "Excuse me but Ms Granger had her hand up  
first Severus. I don't think that's fair I mean. Isnt that kind of like  
playing favorites?"  
Mopst everyone was taken aback when she said Severus.  
Snape merely looked around at the whispers. "No talking! Alright Ms. Potter. Slytherin, that was wrong of me. I deduct  
20 points. Ms Potter. You will serve detention in here after your study  
period." He turned and drew up the days lesson.  
Now the Slytherins were wide eyed and looked at Acacia.  
Who blushed and smiled.  
Hermoine turned and stuck her tongue out to Draco.  
Draco folded his arms and watched her. 'Alright mudblood we'll play" 


	4. I Don't Understand

Family ties Summary- (kinda AU but not really) Harry's got family. In fact he has one known relative. His father's sister. She tells him of her childhood and he gets to know his parents. Oliver Wood did not graduate. I'm making him a 7th yr. The rest of them are 5th years. Yea crazy but it will get dramatic!  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, Review!  
  
Chapter 4 I don't understand Acacia was in study period. Hermoine was with her but Harry and Ron were in  
a different class. "Do you think Snape still likes you? I've never seen him take points AWAY  
from Slytherin" Hermoine whispered. Acacia looked up from her book and smiled. "You know, Hermoine. You remind me of me when I was young. I had a brother looking out for me, Like Harry  
for you. I liked my brother's friend and flirted like Ron to you. But I liked the bad boy type like.Tom. Which I see you like Draco." She smiled a  
little. "I wont tell."  
Hermoine blushed and went back to her book. "Speak of lover boy." Acacia whispered and Hermoine looked up to see Draco  
walking over towards them. "Hello" He smiled to Acacia. "mudblood" He looked to Hermoine. Then back to Acacia. "Any time you need assistance in anything please come find me." He  
smirked and turned around leaving.  
"He likes you." Hermoine said defeated. "No. He's trying to score brownie points for if the dark lord still loves me. Ya know before I an Tom..Well he used to call me names" She smiled. "I think Draco has feelings but to him it's wrong to like a muggle heritage"  
Hermoine perked up a bit. Acacia frowned "You know if you do like each other, what if Draco becomes  
evil?" "Then I wont be with him" With that Hermoine stood up and left muttering  
about A Professor she forgot about.  
"That's what I said Hermoine" Acacia whispered to no one  
" Your 10 seconds late." Snape muttered.  
"Sue me." Acacia sat at the front. "What's my punishment?"  
He looked at her. "Why are you back Acacia?" "Severus im shocked you called a student by their first name" She smiled  
"Besides why should you care? You took his side. Not mine."  
Snape opened his mouth and shut it  
"I didn't side. You died remember. You were pronounced dead." She looked at him. "You knew I wasn't Severus. I heard you were by his side  
before coming to Dumbledore."  
Snape nodded. "I see. I know you liked me Severus why didn't you ever talk to me or ask  
me out?" "I knew HE liked you and I wasn't about to go up against him. A Gryffindor  
and a Slytherin. You two made me sick. You defied every rule there ever was! You killed HIM the real HIM you made him what he is!" Snape shouted.  
'Smack' Acacia hit him as hard as she could.  
"Don't you ever blame what he is on me! He killed my whole family!" Snape looked at her anger rising. If she was any other she would be kicked  
out by now but no she was a Potter. " Look I loved you once!" He sneered "We were all under your spell but not  
now. You can't play little miss perfect anymore!" Acacia sat back down and put her head in her hands as she leaned her elbows  
on the desk and pouted.  
"You loved me?" She asked innocently  
He stood there dumbfounded  
"I never knew," She added " You will do your punishment in your room. Go write me a 20 page answer to  
why you are so obnoxious" With a flick of his robe he left the dungeon. Acacia sighed and got up unaware of the eyes lurking just outside of the  
window. Nor was she aware as the creature smiled a wicked smile and  
whispered.  
  
'Acacia.' 


End file.
